1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflatable air bag module for use in motor vehicles and more particularly to an air bag module usable on a passenger side of a vehicle and usually mounted behind a dashboard panel of the vehicle for protecting a passenger against injury during a collision. The air bag module of the present invention may include a novel cover for a housing thereof as described more fully in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 101,609, filed contemporaneously herewith, issued Jun. 21, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,324 and hereby incorporated by reference.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Prior art inflatable air bag devices have utilized a curved middle retainer for dividing a housing between plural compartments thereof, one compartment containing an air bag and the other compartment containing an inflator assembly. These devices have often required at least two separate sets of fasteners for joining the compartments together with a curved divider panel and an air bag. Generally a curved divider panel separating two compartments of a housing is not as strong as desired especially when relatively large, almost explosive forces, are involved as an air bag is rapidly inflated during deployment.